jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Who Framed Miku
Who Framed Miku (Under the name: Project: Who Framed Miku) (フレーミングミク Framing miku) is an American-Thai/Japanese Live-action and CG animation independent web-series/film was creating and directed by Visual Effect art director James Emirzian Waldementer. Development by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios, and Animation by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc., Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, Inc. Who Framed Miku is the first installment of Indie feature live-action/CG animation film and first live-action and CG animation videos were based on the masterpiece of Live-action and Animation film titles of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and inspired from the material parts of The Matrix franchise. Description It depicts of modern-age era setting in courses worldwide in which of reality as perceived by the most humankind is actually the appearance own way in Live-Action reality and simulation reality called "Anime Reality" creating by the polarized glasses to surface their computer programming of humans population, While their the powered from the spawning in Anime Reality are used the glasses sources. They claimed flew in Asia are despite with these human are overflowing hundred of million people is actually their listened was AKB48 and BNK48 that are took over it the city renaissance period about few years. An main character of computer programming James Taylor Valiant, and Anime character Kemika Miku, They telling the truth was drawn into the renaissance that believed in Live-action world spawning through from the shared universe by the computer generated programs, Which it is now involved to exploring through the reality, Who would to comes life from the "Anime Reality", Despite with them decide to taken with composing musician numerous by the pouring overflowing through the popularlity in internet band of the million people. Who Framed Miku is known for popular hits Live-action and CG hybrid for photograph rendering in visual effects are used programming of MikuMikuDance. In which the photos perception of certain characters is represented by using the modeling character design community creation to MMD 3D Character Design within the million modeling on internet, Either then the digitized of 3D Animation segments while the progress libraries are session where the character current to going. The Web-series is example from draft idea were as style of Who Framed Roger Rabbit instead of comedy-humor. It switched over and changing to The Matrix style. Based on The Matrix Universe, In contains that are platforms animation within the Traditional animation and CG animation. James Emirzian Waldementer approaches to be provided are making their admiration for American-Thai anime and Art style of Japanese animation references from MMD Anime style, The production design are using the workstation computer system are additional character motion animation for techniques from the concept build influenced subsequent Japanese 3D Animation Plot Cast * Lists of the Who Framed Miku Characters Live-Action Cast * James Emirzian Waldementer as James Taylor Valiant An main central characters of Residence from New York City, He is born from Los Angeles by the billion of population newborn of childhood. His families has become of veteran business works out from several jobs and setting their brought into the new household. By the time, James Taylor Valiant has careers to Photography, Film-Maker are setting in place of New York City. Where was it flashed has changing the entire of universe. Met them by Kemika Miku who was computer programs are couples friendly. He was telling about the truth fiction is mentioned of BNK48 nearly the polluted under controlling might have helped out by the entire groups of Kemika-Nova Vocaloid Project throughout over the time. Within the few years of period in 2019 between 2020’s. James Taylor is part with the Miku’s Hope Hovercraft are traveling the long trips to searching with Fiction and Truce. Later, He became the only one “God-Like” also called “God-Big Brothers” * Michael Deheus as Kid (Michael Karl Carson ’Deheus) An supporting characters of young teen high school student, He was born from Anime and Live-Action born names Michael Karl Carson ‘Deheus. And one of the few very moments to have entered through reality in Live-Action and Anime though Self substantiation by pass from BNK48 Machine City. He serves with friends of James Taylor Valiant who would go along to Metropolis Few in Asia at the Meeting Center called “Renaissance Of Live-Action Reality” during the event of The Who Framed Miku. The Battle of Pop-Rocks revolved being helped to band established at disabling to BNK48 Machines that have allowing to consumed with Pop-Rock band. He is the co-pilot to Miku‘s Hope at the fiction battleship hovercraft, And his longest serves to Sole Survivor and The Institute headquarters. Anime Cast * Kemika Miku An titular main character of Groups Kemika-Nova Vocaloid Project, She was born from Tokyo, Japan by the Japanese programmer guy has originally serves to master his creator of the Kemika-Anime. They stated are only approximately physical ages are 18-year-old characteristic was comes to life on the virtual idol concert around the globe during the events of The Who Framed Miku same years. Afterward, She comes to life on Live-Action. She likely and having fun with couples friends to James Taylor Valiant. Her brothers has Kemika Mikuo and her cousin to Kemika Len, Kemika Rinto * Kemika Mikuo * Kemika Gumi * Kemika Len * Kemika Rin * Kemika Teto * Kemika Neru * Ruby Rose An teen student was 18-year-old girl. She was formerly at the Beacon Academy and her became the Virtual actress on studios to RWBY web-shows. Her residences from Manhattan, New York. She primarily weapons often the popular weapon design High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe known as Crescent Rose. Production Development In 2010’s Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. was presentable whose made the indie animation videos and short animation videos for the web-media. Became the popularly influences of animation videos. The presentable by the company was later at the time. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. internal noted are decided to brought on large server and full-time production design from the concepts. The concepts themes has the Live-action/hybrid animation of anime. The project names of “Who Framed Miku” it was inspired from the name under “Who Framed Roger Rabbit”, The concept of design with MMD met their any humorless dramatic and buddy videos, In this prototype. By the turned out from themes. Who Framed Miku will actually moved into themes The Matrix, 20 years later of the film released turned into popular cultures of The Matrix Universe. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. is now confirmed to Who Framed Miku met The Matrix material parts was inspired from the masterpiece film direction of The Wackowski Brothers, The project leadership James Emirzian Waldementer will begin to Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe. In 2019, James Emirzian Waldementer has roles to primarily characters as James Taylor Valiant, Headcanon and biography are supposed to young man states at 22-year-old man. The pitched being the segments of Live-Action and Anime Reality scenes in appearance to be characteristic for traditional animation and 3D rendering animation, James create the new characters of James Taylor Valiant will be roles of main central characters, And it began tested in animation scene of Live-action photograph. Written Pre-Production Production Design Filming Post-Production Visual Effect Animation Sound Effects and Music Influences Live-Action and Animation Film Visual Effect Sequences Japanese Animation Reception Legacy See also Credits Crew External Links *Who Framed Miku on Website *Who Framed Miku on Social Media linktr.ee